


【蓋文中心，微量漢蓋】明日快樂

by alikaz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: - 2018年蓋誕翌日時開始寫的文（結果寫到去2019- 靈感源自隨機抽到的色彩和句子：漢蓋：「街巷轉角的微紫色—『想在清醒時分收到你的關心。』」蓋文：「足跡中的向晚橘色—『或許我終究逃不過回憶。』」- 不是個快樂的故事，單獨短篇一發完- 大量蓋文過去捏造





	【蓋文中心，微量漢蓋】明日快樂

淩晨時分天色微熙，一抹淡淡的魚肚白掛在紫色的天空，稀淡的星點和半片月亮隱約可見，晨曦未現，只見街燈仍未捨得退場，橘黃的燈光與五彩的廣告招牌混雜，斑雜的光透過窗簾映入屋內，為昏暗的睡房內的每一樣事物，都添上一道長長的黑影。

蓋文在被窩裹輾轉反側，意圖尋回在半小時前突然蒸發的睡意，只可惜安眠藥的背叛總是無情得決絕，它要麼死纏著你，讓你在白日都醒不過來，整天都睏睏倦倦﹔要麼就是你還需要它的時候離開你，還走得乾乾淨淨，決不讓你有一絲機會睡回去。

蓋文嘆了口氣，睜開眼望著天花板，瞪著沒亮起的房燈。

半晌，側身拿過放在床頭櫃上的手機，瞇起眼按亮了手機，看著桌面的「 05：23」含糊地低罵了一聲，同時目光不其然地瞄到了左上角的小圖示，提示他有新的訊息。

嚴格來說，那也不是「新」訊息了。

他昨晚已經看到了，就在他獨自一人待在家裹，並藉著酒意醉醺醺地給自己唱生日歌，鬼哭神嚎地叫了一聲又一聲的「Happy birthday to Gavin」時，手機發出的一下短促鈴聲闖了進來，打斷了他的興致同時喚回了他的理智。喝得滿臉通紅的他吸了吸鼻子，瞇著點開了手機，然後看到了收件人和時間後，便立刻把手機關了丟到一旁，撓著後背的晃去浴室洗澡。

同樣的短訊，他已經收了十多年了，倒背也能如流，他甚至能打賭自己日後患上認知障礙症了，都不會忘了短訊的內容。

畢竟全信也就三個字：「Happy Birthday, Gavin.」，外加一個蠢得要死的「;-)」，沒了。

蓋文忍著螢幕在昏暗中照進眼睛的不適，直直地盯著那圖示，看了好一會兒。

要追溯這封年年都收到的短訊的緣由，便要從蓋文剛進局時說起。

二十多歲的年輕男人總是年少氣盛，急著幹下一大番大事證明自己，衝動得魯莾，魯莽得愚昧，未學會職場上的交際術，便急著表現自己，結果在回過神來時，全警局能得罪的都得罪過了，只剩下一些女同事，還本著看熱鬧、或是同情心之類的東西，才意意思思姑且搭理他一下。

「沒關係」，年輕的他這樣想著，「爬上去了總能讓這些人都正眼看我」，卻忘記了這警局也在表面法治、實則人治的範圍內。想升職，除了成績外還需要人緣，而再賢明的管理層，也會誤信三人成虎，更何況得罪過的成員名單裹也包括著福勒隊長，老實說沒穿過小鞋、頂多是被罵得比較頻繁已經是對方氣量的表現了，蓋文還是有這點自知的。

誰教他天生就是個混蛋呢，那股王八之氣自胚胎起便開始培養、發酵，最後從子宮湧到生母腦內，讓她生他下來後，隨手便丟進了垃圾桶。

父親總愛提起這事，反反覆覆地說他是如何從垃圾站撿他回來，奄奄一息的他那時是多麼的臭不可聞，要不是偉大的父親帶了自己回來，怕他得死在發臭的廚餘垃圾堆和自己的排洩物裹，像條老鼠般死得恰如其份。儘管那男人是以滿懷惡意的嘲笑口吻敍述，每次張嘴還噴出酒臭，但小時候的他深信不疑，對於對方施予的各種侮辱和虐打，縱是覺得受辱，縱是覺得憤怒，縱是覺得痛苦，也吊詭的感謝著對方。

直至長大了，發覺這故事的種種不合理，才驚覺他自以為接觸到的親情，其實全部都不是父愛，只是一坨害一名女生未婚懷孕的人渣的無聊消遣，只是低級的社會垃圾意圖從一條老鼠身上尋回那麼一點自尊、一點優越感，就像路邊的潦倒醉漢總愛踹踼流浪狗一樣。

有著自卑靈魂的人，表面上總是驕傲的。無法宣洩的怒火像成了他的骨髓，深埋於骨中，無法熄減。他總是介懷他人的目光，尤其是瞧不起他的，他分分鐘就掄著拳頭打過去，霸道的無賴形象是他最好的防護盾，當個孤獨的惡人，總比當一條人人都可以踢打的老鼠好。

漸漸地，他習慣了惹人討厭，習慣了他每次發言後都會出現的靜默，習慣了孤獨……習慣了從來都沒人會記得自己生日。

十月七日，剛好是他加入底特律分局的兩個半月，那時他想他也差不多要離開了，試用期怕是過不了，大概會被調去其他「相對輕鬆」的分局？等會，警察有試用期這玩意嗎？沒人跟他說過，也好像沒怎麼聽到過……算了，先搞定眼前的東西再說吧，一大畳的舊檔案要錄入電腦，怕是下班前都做不完了，只能爭取別要通頂。

蓋文低頭抹了把臉，順勢往後攏了攏頭髮……總覺得髮線又往後靠了，真希望是自己錯覺。

就在蓋文心不在焉地敲著鍵盤時，不遠處（反正警局也沒很大）有人在叫喚他：

「嘿！那邊那個……蓋比？蓋文？啊對，蓋文，過來一下。」

是男人的聲音，不是富勒……誰？誰會找他？

蓋文疑惑地轉頭，找尋著聲音的來源。

漢克.安德森。  
如果要蓋文選出一個「底特律模範警探大獎」，他想他會毫不猶豫地把所有的票都丟給這男人，富正義感、良心、同理心、智慧、勇氣……就好像上帝在製作這個男人時，突然想要做一個「能上天堂的人類樣本」般，下了一大堆「真善美」成份給他，搞他整個人都像他的頭髮般，金光閃閃，耀目無比。

在這分局裏，漢克和他就是兩個極端，一個人人敬重得就如同在天上，另一個……哈。

「有什麼事啊漢克？沒看到我桌上有一大堆的狗屎檔案嗎？」

蓋文這句不怎麼禮貌的答話，理所當然地讓漢克皺起了眉，而眼見蓋文沒有離開座位的意思，那也只好由他走來。

漢克屈指敲了敲蓋文的桌面，在蓋文與他對望了，他才開口說：

「我只是想通知一下你，我會接手完成你那些一大堆的狗屎檔案，所以你可以下班回家了，祝你今天過得愉快。」  
「等等、你說什麼？噢不……為什麼？我被解僱了？」  
「天啊！在想什麼呢白痴！看看今天什麼日子去！」  
「十月七日？所以？容我現在去翻翻維基百科，看看十月七是什麼日子嗎？」  
「你履歷填錯了，還是人事部入錯了資料？十月七不是你的生日嗎？」

漢克疑惑地問，而蓋文像聽到什麼魔咒般，呆了在原地，僵笑了幾聲後才回答說：

「是的，我應該是這天出生……但、嘿！我不需要這種福利，讓我繼續工作吧，就…這些垃圾檔案我處理了半天也有感情了，誰要讓給你！」  
「這是我們的傳統，管你接不接受，反正現在他媽給我滾回家……不對，你平常不是熱愛下班愛到提早打卡走人的嗎？現在卻說不想走？」  
「就、突然想要爭取一下工作表現不行嗎？」  
「拜託！誰會想在生日正日那天加班的！蓋文你腦袋是不是有哪裡不對勁？趕緊回家和家人吃頓飯、切個白痴生日蛋糕之類的不好嗎？」  
「但我沒有……」  
「什麼？」  
「我說我沒有…家人，回到家也不會有人給我準備蛋糕。事實上，你是今天第一個提起我生日的人……謝了，漢克。」

蓋文向他人道謝是一件罕有得堪比彩票頭獎的事，但漢克卻是一副吃到蒼蠅的表情。

「噁，本來還覺得有點不好意思的，結果你一道謝後就被噁心得沒罪惡感了……不得不說，我還是第一次看到有人是如此不適合道謝的。總而言之，你現在給我拿起包、打卡、下班、拉門、滾蛋，然後回家找泰迪熊聊天又好，找朋友喝酒又好，找女朋友吃飯又好，找男朋友打炮又好，我不管你，反正現在給老子離開警局。」

漢克邊說邊動手抽掉蓋文捏在手中的那份文件，蓋文下意識想搶回去，手都伸到半空了，又驚覺這反應過度了，但裝作撓頭也來不及了，只好硬著頭皮站起身，沉著聲說句「要你多事」並意圖搶回，可惜蓋文的身高本就矮了漢克一截，漢克只要往上高舉一點，蓋文便夠不著了，原地跳起他又覺丟人，只得瞪著漢克，四目相對，而漢克只是挑挑眉，寸步不讓。

桌上的時鐘滴答滴答地發出微弱的聲響，與心跳呼應，一下、一下，蓋文感覺他們僵持了將近十秒，同時，他察覺到這番的互動已經引來不少同事的側目，蓋文只能訕訕地放下了手，低頭揉了幾下鼻子，帶著鼻音含含糊糊地罵了聲娘。

去他媽的自以為暖心實則噁心的傳統。

蓋文低著頭認命收拾東西回家，以明顯在發脾氣的力度，把一件件東西丟入包裏，又在不小心碰掉了原子筆時，從齒間逼出一聲低罵。筆桿在地上彈跳了幾下，然後滾到了不知出於什麼原因而沒有離開的漢克腳邊。漢克蹲下，把筆撿起來遞給蓋文，得到一聲不怎麼真心的道謝。

兩人站起身，蓋文彎腰操控電腦關機，而漢克在一旁用文件夾敲了敲自己酸痛的肩膀，看著拿了生日褔利卻在那邊氣噗噗的低能同事，內心有了個主意。他從錢包裏抽出一張名片，捅了捅蓋文的後腰，然後在對方的怒視下，慢悠悠地說：

「酒吧。要是你真的沒事做，就去那邊坐坐如何？買個大醉，至少今晚能睡覺……明天記得爬回來上班就行。」

蓋文盯著上司的藍色眼睛，沒有接過。漢克聳聳肩，直接把名片塞到蓋文胸袋裏，接著便轉身離開，背對著蓋文揮了揮手上的文件夾，道別同時又丟下一句「生日快樂」，也沒管壽星到底愛不愛聽。

蓋文瞪著那人的背影，以嘴形罵了聲「混球」。

 

————

 

擠過了一程程的地鐵，蓋文總算回到狹小又雜亂的公寓裏。

電視機播著他人的歡笑，強行為冷清的環境添加喧騰，蓋文臉無表情地盯著妙語如珠的主持人，黯淡的眼神像兩溝灰灰綠綠的死水，五官中只剩下嘴巴在一張一合地咀嚼著餸菜，味精過多的中式外賣令人口乾得要命，但蓋文連走幾步去廚房拿瓶啤酒都嫌長路漫漫、麻煩得很，反正還沒渴死，將就一下也沒什麼不可以。

大概廣告都會遠距離讀心吧。

在大概看了四、五個酒類飲品廣告後，蓋文大聲地嘆了口氣，從胸袋掏出了那張名片。

就去看看吧，反正這生日也不能更壞了，不是嗎？

漢克推薦的酒吧頗為靜謐，不是說它門可羅雀，而是說它沒有播放什麼喧鬧得讓人頭痛的舞曲，沒有迷幻的燈光，也沒些喝茫了的醉客鬧事，頗樸素純粹的一間酒吧，就是有些桌椅、有個酒保、有很多的酒……也許還有一樣，它裏面還有漢克。

蓋文一步入酒吧，就看到漢克正坐在近門口的吧檯位，正跟酒保點單要多一份的威士忌。蓋文痛恨極了門口的鈴鐺，害他一推門便暴露了身影。

已經幾杯下肚的漢克臉頰紅潤，而他一瞟到蓋文，便咧嘴笑得好不大聲，「哈哈！就猜你會過來。來！過來這邊坐！」，又朝他招了招手。

蓋文只得坐了過去，暗自希望這金髮大叔沒醉到很厲害，最起碼不會站在椅子上高聲宣佈今天是他的生日，要求全酒吧的人為他唱生日歌之類。

「一瓶啤酒，謝謝。」

酒保點了點頭，回身自飲品櫃裏取出一瓶，執起開瓶器熟練地拔掉瓶蓋，最後放到蓋文面前。蓋文拿起並對酒保點了點頭，然後沒好氣地轉頭望向漢克，揚起一邊眉毛示意對方有屁就放。

一直望著他的漢克卻沒有說話，只是失笑般搖了搖頭，用自己的酒杯，輕輕敲了下啤酒的瓶子，玻璃碰撞發出清脆的聲響。猶豫了一下，蓋文還是拿起了酒瓶，仰頭灌下好幾口。

接著？接著……接著他好像喝茫了。

幾瓶下肚後本就飄飄然，理智將近離體，被同樣喝得半醉的漢克挑釁了幾下，便咬牙喝了一杯據說很烈的調酒。度數他忘了，酒名也忘了，但那火灼一樣的燒喉感倒是隱約有點印象。

在酒吧哭著高聲唱生日歌給自己丟臉點，還是抱著上司把悲慘童年全抖出來丟臉點？

反正兩樣都做了的蓋文，現在是不會再步入吉米酒吧方圓十里以內。

酒精作用下，其實他都不太記得當晚的詳細（意指他可能做了更多的丟人事），但有一幕，他至今亦清楚記得，而且在日後至今，都無法忘掉。

漢克在酒保指導下，瞇著一雙冒起了水霧的藍眼，認真地擺弄他的手機，以食指慢慢地、一字一字地打下一條慶生訊息，並設定在許多許多年後亦定時自動傳送，完成了，還一臉邀功地對著蓋文揚了揚手機，「我設了它在十月七日最後的那分鐘才傳送，這樣就算你全天都沒收到任何人的祝賀，也有它幫你補上」，他這樣說著，笑得露出一口白牙，彷彿在讚嘆自己的聰明才智。

於是，他就從過往根本沒在記生日的人，變成了現在這副模樣。

生日快樂、生日快樂，彷彿生日那天一定會快樂，就算平日每一天都過得如狗屎般悲慘，到了出生的紀念日便會自動快樂起來……明明只是個從母親雙腿間爬出來的日子而已，到底有什麼好慶賀的？

愈是在意，愈是無法快樂。

他最初很感謝漢克的一番心意，但到了現在，他不禁埋怨起讓他意識到自己生日存在的漢克，更覺得年年收到的短訊是一種詛咒、一種嘲笑，嘲笑自己今年又是只有自動傳送的短訊祝賀自己，漸漸認為對方就如同聖經裏的蛇，使亞當夏娃知善惡羞恥，開啟了一切痛苦的根緣，失去了幸福的無知無感時間。

輾轉反側仍無法入眠的蓋文嘆了口氣，反手熟練地自床頭櫃上摸出一個藥包，看也不看一眼的打開，丟了一顆進嘴裏，佐著唾液嚥下。

 

昨天已逝。  
祝願明日快樂。


End file.
